


Would You?

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: Syd finally feels comfortable enough to tell someone about her sexuality, and that someone is Stanley Barber.
Relationships: Stanley Barber/Sydney Novak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Would You?

Hanging out with Stan always felt like a new experience to Syd. Usually, whenever she came over, they did the same things. Listen to some vinyl, watch some vintage movies, get high, and ask each other weird questions. But somehow Stan always ended up asking her a question that was new and it was always something she never thought of before. It was always predictable yet unpredictable. Tonight, was no exception.

They were in their typical positions. Sprawled out on Stan’s bedroom floor, side by side, staring at the ceiling above them, going back and forth with ridiculous questions.

“Okay, okay!” Stan took another hit from their shared joint before proceeding with his next question. “Would you make out with Ricky Berry if you got a million dollars for it?”

“Ew!” Sydney snorted out a laugh in disgust. “Um…does there have to be tongue?”

“Well duh!”

Syd took the joint from his hands and took a long drag, answering the question as the smoke left her lungs.

“Then…no, wait! Yeah, no way. Final answer.”

Stan turned his head to her in astonishment. “Seriously!?”

He positioned himself towards the girl next to him, resting his body weight on his side as he looked down at her. “This is a million dollars we’re talking about here! The price is only a little spit swap with some guy! You’re seriously saying no!?”

“Shut up!” Syd shoved him away with a smile on her face, prompting him to fall back into his original spot on the ground.

“Ricky’s a total jerk-face, you know that.”

“Well, yeah, that’s a given! But you don’t even have to talk to him at all. Even I would make out with the guy if I could get all that cash. It’d be my ticket out of this town.”

There was a moment filled only with silence and the smell of marijuana. Stan’s last sentence lingered in the room. They were having fun and goofing off before, but the mention of Stan leaving suddenly made everything kind of tense.

But Syd tried breaking the tension with her next few words.

“So, you’d make out with Ricky Berry, huh?”

Stanley shrugged, acting nonchalant about the question.

“I mean, why not? He’s not terrible looking, and, I don’t mean to gossip, but I’ve heard from semi-reliable sources that he knows his way around.”

Sydney laughed at Stan’s ridiculousness. “I guess I just don’t see it.”

Sydney was about to ask her question, trying to move on from the current topic, but Stan beat her to the punch.

“So, who _would_ you be willing to make out with to get a million dollars?”

Syd shook her head. “I don’t know. As long as it isn’t any of those dumb, mouth breathing, football players.”

“So you’d make out with _me_?”

Sydney smiled at the boy’s cheekiness. “We’ve made out in the past Stanley Barber. And it was… not the worst thing I’ve ever experienced. So for a million dollars, sure.”

“Not the worst.” Stan nodded at her words. “That’s just what I was going for.”

Syd bumped her shoulder against his. “Come on. You know you’re my friend. The idea of making out with you is just kind of…I don’t know, weird.”

Stan nodded again, a less teasing nod than before. This one was more in agreement.

“Yeah, I get it. At the time, that sounded nice but now that we’re friends…yeah, that’s all I see you as now. A friend. A really good friend.”

Sydney felt a sense of contentment, happy that they were on the same page. She didn’t have to feel awkward around him anymore. She can say and do things around him without him misinterpreting their relationship. There were no more hidden feelings. Towards each other, at least.

Stan’s been completely honest with her. About his feelings, his dad, his persona of confidence to cover up his insecurities. He hadn’t hidden anything from her. And while that made Sydney’s heart feel warm, she also felt a sense of guilt. Feeling that she hasn’t been as honest to him as he’s been to her.

“Stan?” Sydney whispered, a sensation of fear in her gut. In her head, she knew Stanley wouldn’t see her any different. But nobody can ever guarantee how someone is going to react.

Stanley turned his head towards her. He could sense that whatever Sydney was about to say was going to be deep and serious, so he kept his voice as a whisper too.

“Yeah, Syd?”

Sydney felt herself fiddling with her fingers, eyes glued to the ceiling. She felt tears begin to well up, which made Stanley’s expression turn from one to curiosity to one of concern.

“Syd? What’s wrong?”

Sydney’s mouth opened, but no words came out. It opened and closed a few times before the words escaped her throat.

“That wasn’t…the _only_ reason the kiss was weird for me.”

Stanley stayed quiet, letting Syd take her time.

“In fact, the idea of kissing _any_ guy is kind of weird to me.”

Stanley’s concern slowly melted away as her words began to make sense in his head. He waited a couple of minutes to make sure Syd was done talking before he chose his next question carefully.

“Does that mean you like…girls, then?”

Sydney continued to lay there in silence, giving Stanley his answer.

She could sense that Stanley put the pieces together, so she stayed silent, waiting for some sort of reaction.

“So would you…” Stanley licked his lips before he continued his question.

“…make out with Mercedes Callahan for a million dollars, then?”

At that question, all the fear in Sydney’s stomach disappeared and was filled with happiness, knowing that Stanley accepted her for who she was, and she felt the same way. Because nobody in the world is like Stanley Barber. And that’s the way it should be.

So Sydney smiled and answered the question.

“Yeah. I would.”


End file.
